Statement, Not Confession
by Kuroify
Summary: Hogwarts AU: Part 2 / Seorang Slytherin selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. "Aku tak menerima penolakan, Kim Seokjin." [BTS YoonJin — Slytherin!Yoongi, Hufflepuff!Seokjin]


_Seorang Slytherin selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan._

Min Yoongi mengawasi sosok yang duduk beberapa meja di depannya seraya berpangku tangan. Pelajaran astronomi yang diterangkan oleh Profesor Sinistra selalu berhasil membuatnya mengantuk, tapi Yoongi memaksakan diri mengikuti pelajaran ini demi memandangi salah satu siswa di angkatannya dalam diam—seseorang yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Seokjin- _hyung_ itu... _Muggle-born_."

"Lalu?"

Jeon Jungkook mengernyit. "Serius, _Hyung_? Kau masih bertanya?"

Kini berbaring di atas sofa yang berada di dalam ruang rekreasi Slytherin, Yoongi memilih bungkam. Ia tahu maksud pertanyaan anak itu, ia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan menuju. Jungkook adalah salah satu orang kepercayaannya, dan seolah posisi "Orang Kepercayaan Min Yoongi" belum cukup, ia adalah adik kelas favorit Seokjin. Yang tak Yoongi tahu hanyalah motif pertanyaan itu; apakah Jungkook ingin melindungi Seokjin? Atau apakah Jungkook ingin melindungi reputasi dirinya sebagai seorang Slytherin berdarah murni?

Sang Jeon mengangkat tangan, menyatakan dirinya tak mau ikut campur (meski ia yakin Yoongi takkan membiarkannya) lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruang rekreasi menuju kamar tidur. Tampaknya Yoongi membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri, dan Jungkook akan memberikannya dengan senang hati. Lagipula sesungguhnya, ia tak mau mempertaruhkan nyawanya dengan membantu Yoongi karena Taehyung tak tampak seperti senior yang baik hati jika itu sudah menyangkut Seokjin.

"Jungkook- _ah_."

Yang lebih muda berhenti melangkah. "Ada apa lagi, _Hyung_?"

"Aku akan menemuinya sekarang."

Sekali lagi, Jungkook mengangkat tangan.

.

.

.

 _Bangtan Boys [BTS] © Big Hit Entertainment_

 _Hogwarts AU Series: Part 2_

 **Statement, Not Confession**

— **K** u **r** o **i** f **y**

.

.

.

Kim Seokjin hanya dapat menahan napas ketika Ketua Murid asramanya memanggil, menyampaikan bahwa seseorang tengah menunggunya di depan pintu asrama—seseorang bernama Min Yoongi.

Bahkan Ketua Murid asramanya mengernyit penuh tanya; ada urusan apa seorang Slytherin menemui Seokjin?

Penuh keraguan tak terbantahkan, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu asrama. Seokjin tak menyempatkan diri mengganti seragamnya, tak ingin membuat tamunya menunggu juga merasa penasaran di saat bersamaan. Seorang Slytherin ingin menemuinya. Dan Slytherin ini adalah Min Yoongi, yang dua tahun lalu menabraknya ketika ia membawa setumpuk buku dari perpustakaan untuk dibaca, kemudian meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata maaf.

Tanpa sadar menarik napas terlalu panjang, Seokjin mendapati sosok yang dikatakan ingin menemuinya tengah bersandar, menolehkan kepala begitu menyadari keberadaannya. Yoongi tampak santai dengan pakaian sehari-harinya—semua kelas yang ia ikuti telah selesai—juga dingin, secara konotatif, dan Seokjin tak memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk mendekati. Mereka saling bertukar pandang selama beberapa saat, diputuskan oleh Seokjin yang menunduk, lalu membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Yoongi yang tampak tak kalah kaku.

Bahkan Seokjin tak mengerti mengapa ia menurut.

Ketika ia menemukan kembali kesadarannya, Seokjin mendapati dirinya berada di salah satu kelas tak terpakai bersama Yoongi yang tengah membuka jendela akibat tak tahan dengan debu yang begitu mengganggu indra penciuman. Seokjin memerhatikan gerak-gerik sang Slytherin tanpa berminat untuk beranjak dari posisinya, masih memusingkan alasan mengapa ia tak melepaskan tangan Yoongi atau menolak bertemu dengan lelaki ini sejak awal.

Apakah mungkin Yoongi meneteskan ramuan ke dalam minumannya selama makan siang?

Seokjin masih sibuk dengan pikirannya ketika Yoongi berjalan ke arahnya, berhenti setelah memberi jarak dua meter di antara mereka. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi terbaca, namun aura intimidasi menguar di sekitarnya. Seokjin bergidik begitu menyadari keberadaan Yoongi yang kini menatapnya lurus, melirik pintu keluar dan bersiap untuk kabur jika saja suara si pemilik surai _blond_ tak menggagalkan niatnya.

"Jangan melakukannya, aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang," Yoongi berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan. "Ini akan berakhir cepat jika kau tak bertingkah."

Merasa gugup tak kepalang, Seokjin menelan ludah. Ia sering mendengar tentang Yoongi dari Jungkook—murid tahun kedua, anggota Slytherin namun menyenangkan—beberapa kali, meski tak pernah menaruh perhatian lebih tiap kali yang lebih muda menyebutkan nama sang Min. Seokjin adalah tipe orang yang tak gemar menyulitkan diri; ia tak pernah berprasangka buruk terhadap para Slytherin, tapi selain Jungkook, ia memilih untuk tak memiliki hubungan lebih jauh dengan murid asrama tersebut. Bagi penyihir _muggle-born_ seperti dirinya, menghindari Slytherin merupakan langkah terbijak yang ia punya.

"Ba-baiklah," suaranya terdengar lebih kecil daripada yang ia rencanakan. Seokjin menyesal karena tanpa sengaja membuat dirinya terlihat lemah.

Yoongi sendiri tampak tak peduli, memilih untuk berdeham sekali sebelum dengan tegas berkata, "Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku."

Takut telinganya bermasalah, Seokjin menatap wajah tanpa ekspresi Yoongi dengan sepasang mata yang membulat. Pemuda di hadapannya tampak tak ingin mengulang pernyataan tersebut untuk kedua kali, sedangkan Seokjin ingin menenggelamkan diri ke dalam danau sesegera mungkin. Ia pasti berhalusinasi, atau Hoseok mungkin memberinya ramuan aneh yang membuatnya bermimpi akan hal yang mustahil.

"Kau mendengarku. Jangan membuatku mengulanginya."

Sang Kim melangkah mundur tanpa sadar. "Yoon—astaga, bahkan aku tak tahu harus memanggilmu apa," ucapnya masih dalam keadaan pangling. "Kurasa kau salah orang, uh, aku tak tahu tapi—aku adalah Kim Seokjin? _Muggle-born_? Kita bahkan tak saling mengenal!" Gerakan tak berarti yang Yoongi lakukan tak berhasil menenangkan Seokjin. Jika Hoseok memang mengerjainya, maka ia takkan memberi pengampunan pada pemilik marga Jung itu. "Min Yoongi, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu tapi, biarkan aku pergi? Aku—"

"Diam di tempatmu," secara refleks, Seokjin mematung. Lelaki lebih pendek darinya itu merupakan definisi nyata dari kata intimidasi. "Aku tahu cukup banyak tentangmu karena aku sudah memerhatikanmu sejak kejadian di dekat perpustakaan," keduanya mereka ulang kejadian tabrakan tersebut dalam ingatan mereka. "Sangat banyak."

Seokjin yang masih tak dapat menerima penjelasan Yoongi memilih untuk membalas, "Tetap saja!" Dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sewajarnya. Apa yang terjadi padanya kini benar-benar membingungkan dan mendebarkan di saat bersamaan. Seokjin berusaha menepis kenyataan itu, tapi ia gagal dan ia tahu lebih baik dari siapapun.

"Aku tak menerima penolakan, Kim Seokjin."

"Tunggu—Demi Merlin, aku benar-benar tak mengerti," berusaha mengabaikan detak jantungnya, Seokjin menarik napas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya kembali. "Sebenarnya apa maumu? Aku menjadi milikmu? Kau mengajakku... _Berpacaran_?"

Yoongi mengernyit, seolah bertanya apakah intensinya tak cukup mudah dipahami. "Ya," ia memilih untuk menjawab singkat. Jungkook pasti akan mengatainya bodoh jika anak itu mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan saat ini, namun Yoongi tak dapat memikirkan cara lain. Ia tak terbiasa berbasa-basi. Lagipula, melihat Seokjin yang panik dengan pipi bersemu dapat menghiburnya cukup baik.

"Kita bisa lebih mengenal satu sama lain setelah ini," Yoongi menambahkan. "Aku tidak peduli pendapatmu, tapi aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan," jeda singkat ia berikan sebelum melanjutkan, "Dan sekarang aku menginginkanmu."

Kim Seokjin dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas.

.

.

" _Hyung, kau mau… APA?!"_

" _Berisik. Kenapa semua orang sulit sekali memahami ucapanku dalam sekali dengar?"_

" _Kuharap Tae-hyung takkan membunuhku. Dia takkan suka mendengar ini."_

" _Itu urusanmu, Kook."_

" _Aku harap kau bisa memperlakukan Seokjin-hyung dengan baik, Hyung. Karena bagiku pun, dia sangat berarti."_

"… _Ya, aku tahu. Tenang saja."_

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Jika kalian bingung dengan setting waktu series ini, part 2 sampai part 5 adalah flashback/prekuel dari part 1 :)_

 _Yoongi is going to drop his mixtape on August! Who is as excited as me right now?! XD  
_

 _Reviews are important for the author's spirit, so please leave me some.. Thank you!_


End file.
